Saint
by Lunarmercury
Summary: Everyone thinks you're a saint, but I know you better. You're just a demon, and nothing will ever change you...


So here I am again, with another one-shot. It's weird—at first, I never thought I'd write ANYTHING without an OC, but now I haven't written anything with a major OC. Just the poor, nameless one in Tarot. So, if you would please R&R! Thanks! P.S. I apologize for bad spacing. I have it double-spaced and I tried to indent it without the tab key, but I wasn't successful. Also, please forgive any typos, my hand refused to cooperate today.

Warnings: Character death, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape, yaoi (one-sided) (can yaoi be one-sided?)

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Yuu Yuu Hakusho! And guess what? The sky is purple and there are pigs flying by my window!

* * *

How did this happen? You're lying there, so still, so pale and everyone mourns you. They'd never mourn me this way. Somehow, it doesn't seem fair. But it makes sense, I suppose. All they ever knew was the perfect friend, the calm head, cool logic and caring heart they could always turn to. 

They're staring at me, I can tell, and I know what they're thinking. They want to know why I'm not devastated by your loss, as I should be. Weren't you my best friend? Weren't you my lover?

In truth, they know nothing. I'm ecstatic that you died. I couldn't be happier. After all, while all they saw was the gracious friend, I knew the other side. The worse side.

At first I thought it was strange that I didn't suspect, but the more I thought, the more it made sense. You had made a life out of lying. Over a thousand years of experience was more than enough to fool me.

Sometimes I wonder if you ever really wanted my friendship, or if that was fake as well. It had seemed real – real enough to slip past my defenses, real enough to make me think that, for the first time since I was less than a week old, someone cared about me. You always listened. Never pressed. A true friend. My feelings for you grew –changed. I felt for you like I felt for Yukina. I loved you like a brother.

Of course, nothing could stay like that. Nothing in my life is ever that good. One night you propositioned me. I refused. You had foreseen that answer, thought, and drugged the tea. I hadn't been suspicious. You always offered. I always accepted without a word. This time, though, you had put something in it. It locked away my ki, stole my strength. I struggled as you pushed me onto the bed, restrained me with vines, but it wasn't enough. You still raped me – viciously, cruelly, as cruelly as you knew how – and after a millennium of practice, you knew plenty of ways to be cruel.

I was going to tell everyone, and you knew. You also knew that I believed you could convince them I was lying to spite you. I pointed out my injuries. You told – no, ordered me to go to Yukina, to make something up. You said if I told anyone you'd rape and kill Yukina as I watched before doing the same to me. You said if I didn't listen to you, if I struggled, you'd do the same.

I obeyed – what choice had I? The one time I truly fought – the second time you forcibly bed me – an unknown attacker snuck in and severely injured Yukina while I lay unconscious in your bed.

I told her I obtained the injuries from training, from fighting. She didn't believe me. She knew what happened, who did it. She also knew, however, that if she told we'd both be dead, no matter how many tried to protect us. As much as she hated it, I was stuck in this situation.

You told everyone we were lovers, so any "love-bites" didn't seem strange. If I happened to still be at your house even though it wasn't raining or wasn't night, they'd think nothing of it.

Now – now the three years of abuse and rape I suffered at your hands are over and done with. It's been confirmed that you aren't coming back as Youko, and though everyone else grieves loudly, I rejoice silently. I can tell by Koenma's confused expression that you didn't go to paradise. None think it strange that you were murdered. Sad, of course, but not strange. Youko made plenty of enemies, powerful enemies.

But, of course, no one will ever guess that one of the enemies you made was a sweet little Koorime.

Owari-

Wai! I'm done! I have another story on the way. I have the timeline all finished; I just want to write the first few chapters first so my updating schedule doesn't mimic my first story's… (finished nearly a year after it was started – it had four chapters, I just nearly had a year between the third and the last chapter). It's an AU. See you then! P.S. has anyone noticed my A/Ns are stupid, pointless and scatterbrained?

Youko – humanoid fox spirit

You know you want to… don't fight it… just click the button and review!


End file.
